


Erebor Window

by Teriana



Series: Middle Earth funny tales and Other Utter Poppycock [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teriana/pseuds/Teriana
Summary: Inspired by the expressive conversation between Thorin and Bard. So let's continue the glorious tradition of "tales roaming around the network" about their talks through Erebor window.





	Erebor Window

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the expressive conversation between Thorin and Bard. So let's continue the glorious tradition of "tales roaming around the network" about their talks through Erebor window.

**#1**

**#2**

**#3**

 


End file.
